My Tyrannical Master
by Xenolord
Summary: Ten years after Earth is conquered by a tyrant, a young girl is chosen at random to join the tyrant's harem. Will she submit to his charm as so many have, or does she, alone, possess the fortitude to resist? AU. Request. Rated M for darkness.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any related Characters.

Author's Note: A story request from t-rex989.

My Tyrannical Master

Prologue

The air in Neo Tokyo was charged, the proverbial grapevine abuzz with discussions about today. A large group of families had gathered in the center of the city. If you looked hard enough, you could just barely see the remains of the old buildings beneath the new. Dominating the Neo Tokyo skyline was a single fixture. It stretched high into the sky and shone like a shimmering beacon night and day. It was a place known as The Crystal Tower, a spire of pure quartz crystal which seemed to grow from Hell and pierce the very fabric of Heaven itself. Everyone gathered about the base of the tower couldn't help but stare up in awe. This is as close as the average citizen was usually allowed to be, and almost never in this number. Today was a special day.

The Crystal Tower was built... more like 'grown' ten years ago. During time, known as the Last Sunrise, the people of earth were actually free, not this cleverly constructed sham of 'freedom' they live with now. It was then that he came. He arrived on earth with no alarm, and no fanfare. His grip was swift and his judgment merciless. No one even knew his name before the defenders of the world... human or otherwise, lay decimated before him. He was a plague for which there was no cure. And then, almost as fast as his reign of terror began, it ended. His demands were simple and to the point. Appoint his King of Earth, and humanity shall live.

When you're presented with that kind of option set... is there really a choice? So humanity gave up. They did as he asked and appointed him King. He built the Crystal Tower, and has been ruling from within these last ten years. Things were fairly tame the first years. Humans did as they were told, kept their noses clean, and they did not suffer... but soon, he grew restless, and a desire burned within him. And so, one morning, a declaration had been played throughout his home fief of Neo Tokyo.

"I require the finest daughters of the planet to join me in companionship." Vague, yet very to the point. What could humanity do? They, once again, complied; and seven families said good bye to their daughters, never to hear from them again. You'd think that would be the end of it... It wasn't.

A year ago, a message arrived in everyone's mailboxes, addressed from the desk of The Rightful Ruler of Neo Tokyo And All of the Earth... the man had a penchant for winded titles. The letter stated that in the coming week, every family that received a letter had been entered into a drawing. The prize? The lucky family would - once again - be forced to say good bye to their eldest daughter. Some accepted willingly, while others grumbled and griped.

It's been a year since that lottery, and the wounds till bleed red. A year has come and gone, and a similar letter arrives in the mail almost a year to the day. Which brings us to now. The families who corralled at the base of the Crystal Tower did so not by their choice, but by decree. They had all been chosen for this year's lottery. Some accepted willingly... while other grumbled and griped. As the time progressed, and midday was struck at the distant bank, the balcony above their heads, the only visible entrance into the Crystal Tower, opened. Out strode the Green Menace, The Jade Monster, The Emerald Behemoth himself.

He stood six feet tall, his impressive silhouette struck powerfully against the clear quartz of the tower. He stood on the balcony, his body covered in the same frightening armor he always wore, the menacing red bison glowing with pure malice as all felt his eyes upon them.

"My subjects." He began in a strong, bass tone; his tone carrying far and wide betwixt streets and across rooftops. "My... loyal... subjects." In his hand he held the crimson blade which the people had recognized as the instrument of so much death. "Another year has come and gone. I am pleased at the turn out for my little... name drawing ceremony." He paused as his figure gently pivoted, looking at the crowd below him. "I have ruled you fairly these last ten years. I have stopped war. I have ended famine and hunger. I have improved the quality of life you humans enjoy, and I have only ever asked two things in return." His words were cold comfort to all present, as they knew well of the price they paid to enjoy their Eden. "Both of which you have provided of the graciousness of your hearts." A man laughed in the crowd, but he ignored him. "But ow I must beg of you another boon."

He placed his hands upon the railing and seemed to mellow out, his powerful voice becoming softer, yet still as present. "As you are aware, I have set up another lottery. I have no ideals in my mind that you... disprove of these. Well, I shall place your mind at rest here - and now. After today... I swear there shall be no more lotteries... under the condition the young girl who is chosen is delivered as I request."

Cruel, unimaginably evil... yet viciously strategic the man was. He knew the promise would put pressure on the family to comply. He, as always, had a plan. The crowd instantly began to chat quietly amongst themselves. Was it true? Would their overlords uphold his end of the bargain? Why shouldn't he? He's made good on every promise since. The chatting died down as he turned towards the open door, a young raven-haired girl approaching. A woman gasped in the crowd and a man cried out o his daughter.

"As you can plain see, your children are alive, nourished, healthy..." The girl smiled, which caused her father unimaginable pain. "...and happy." She held up a glass bowl, small slips of paper filling it to bursting. "I shall now read the winner's name." He slipped a gauntlets hand into the bowl and drew a single slip of paper. Breaths inhaled and held as he opened the paper. Everyone silently wished that the name that would be called would be their neighbor, or friend... anyone but their daughter. Girls... don't come out of that tower. He gazed upon the paper and paused. Then with a single breath, read the name. "Tsukino." A wave of exhales crashed against the crowd, but even amongst the joy, a single figure despaired. "Have your daughter made ready by midday tomorrow, I shall come for her."

Violet eyes watered as a hand gripped hers tight. In the crowed, the purple-haired woman watched the armored devil stride wirelessly back within the walls of his tower. She fought back tears on the outside, but could not stop the sobs on the inside. As the crowd dispersed, a little bit of the selected mother died that day.

The trip back was quiet as the pair drove in silence, attempting to remember which God they angered or which demon hated them. Upon arriving back home, they found their only daughter struggling as she often did through her homework. The pair of parents stood in the door frame watching their daughter struggle against interfere and fractions. The father spoke first, getting her attention. "Serena." He spoke simply, causing the girl to turn. "You don't have to do that anymore." He spoke, his words belying his feelings. "You won't have to do that ever again."

"Papa?" She asked, her eyes alight in a mix of fear and confusion. She had not been told of the lottery. "What do you mean?"

"There... was another lottery today." He spoke softly, sitting next to her on her bed. She blinked, then nodded.

"Who was picked?" A silence fell over the trio as the father struggled for words, the mother hid her pain and the daughter struggled for answers she would not want to hear. Serena looked to her mother, since her father offered no consolidations. "Mama?" She asked. It was all her mother could bear. Throwing herself from her daughter's room, the mother ran and hid, leaving the father the grim taste.

"Serena honey..." He spoke simply, his throat dry and eyes watered. "You were..." The young blonde girl looked at her father horrified. She was sixteen. How was she supposed to... She of course had no idea what happened inside the Crystal Tower - no one did - but she had heard rumors. Terrible, horrible, painful rumors. Pain, humiliation, abuse and torture just to name a few. She had no idea what kind of man The Rightful Ruler of Neo Tokyo And All of the Earth was... hell, she didn't even know his name!

"Papa?" It was sinking in too quickly for her, the color draining from her cheeks as the words replayed endlessly in her mind. She was picked. Of the hundreds... the thousands of girls who could have been picked in the city... It was her. She replayed what she could remember of the last ten years in her mind, trying to figure out where she went wrong, where she crossed the angel or swore at the devil. For the life of her, she couldn't find it. "I don't want to go, Papa. I want to stay here with you and Mama." Her father, ever the soldier, embraced his daughter.

"Oh, Serena... I know. I don't want you to go either, honey... but we don't have a choice."

"Yes we do! We can... we can tell them no! Say I'm sick and... and can't leave home!"

"Serena..." He tried to reason with her. "It's for the best... for all of us... if you just go."

"No! I don't want to leave you and Mama!"

"Serena." His tone was firm, as if he wanted more then life itself for her to have a chance to refuse. "You have to. If you go then... then no other family has to suffer like this... if you don't go for us... then please... be the hero I've always known existed inside you. Be that hero, and spare countless other fathers my pain." He was losing the fight with his emotions, his eyes clogging with tears as he stared into her blue eyes. Serena looked balefully to her father but, defeated, had no recourse.

"Okay, Papa." She nodded ruefully, trying to be strong for her father. He nodded and stood her up.

The hours passed as her father packed some things for her in a small duffle bag, and when that was done, she did her best to spend as much time as she could with her parents.

Night fell too fast for her, and sleep didn't come fast enough. She lay awake in her bed, eyes locked to the ceiling as she thought about the years to come. Her hand ardently stroked the cat curled up in her lap. "I can't believe this..." She mused to no one. "How could this have happened, Luna?" She mused, looking down at the cat.

"Mrow..." Purred Luna absenttly. Serena sighed, defeated.

"I suppose you're right." She picked up the cat and looked into her sleepy amber eyes. "I'm going to miss you..." She choked down tears. Luna glared an slowly blinked.

"Mrow-ow." The cat purred sleeping, almost sagely.

"You're right, Luna..." Serena mused, almost as if she had an epiphany from the cat's purring. "They can make me go... but they can't make me do anything..." She hugged the cat tight, who seemed completely indifferent about everything, and smiled. "I'll be the biggest pain in their rears ever! They'll have to get rid of me!" She smiled to the cat. "I know I can count on you, Luna."


	2. Chapter One: Welcome Home

Chapter One

"Welcome Home"

The next morning was particularly rough of Serena and her parents. None in the house had gotten any sleep, and they were up all the earlier, dreading the time when he would arrive. The family sat, uncomfortably, in silence as the clock ticked onwards towards noon. He was a punctual man, they had learned over the years. Once the clock struck twelve, there was a single, powerful knock at the front door. The father swallowed as the mother stood robotically... both had run out of tears to shed, and had come to the grim acceptance of their daughter's fate. The parents answered the door, the bulky silhouette of the man from yesterday was displayed in living fear on their front porch. They wasted not a second bowing reverently to him.

"Welcome to our humble home, Your Emminence." Her father spoke. "Please, come in if you desire." He said nothing as his massive form took the invitation. His armor simmered a dark brackish green as he looked around. "Can I offer you something, Your Emminence?" His words were shaken, fear gripping his tongue.

"No." He finally responded. "Once I have whom I've come for, I shall leave you be."

"Yes! Yes of course!" Her father scampered away and collected Serena, returning a few seconds later. "Here you are, Your Emminence. Our daughter..." His menacing red visor flashed as his gaze fell onto her. "We are, as always, your humble subjects."

"Is the girl mute?" He asked commandingly.

"Oh! No, Your Emminence." Her father shook her shoulders gently. "Please, say something."

"It... It is with great honor that..." Serena began. It was plain to see by all with eyes that she choked down her pride to say this... anything to spare her family his rage. "...That I submit myself to Your will." The man nodded and turned to her parents.

"You have done as I asked. I am a kind King, and shall do as I promised. Spread the word that from this day on, no more lotteries shall be held."

"Your Emminence..." Came her mother's voice. "May I ask a boon of you?" Both parents held their breath, for fear of repercussions. There came a pause as his head turned to her.

"You may ask." Breaths were released as the woman struggled to ask what was on her mind.

"If it is not too much... May we ask that she visits us sometime?" His visor glowed a brilliant crimson as time flowed silently betwixt the two.

"After six months..." He began. "I shall permit her to visit for one day a month."

"Thank you, Your Emminence! You are kind and just, as always!" He turned back to Serena.

"Come." He commanded. The girl hung her head, said a quick good bye to her parents and followed him outside. He stood a head taller then she, his wide shoulders nearly twice the span of her own. His steps were quiet as he moved to the waiting car on the street. It was a car she was familiar with. She had seen him in it several times during his bi-yearly parades throughout the city. The rear seats were exposed, the driver's compartment enclosed and armored. In the rear, there were three seats, one in the center, raised and more lavish then the other two which flanked the middle. He sat himself in the middle seat and motioned to an empty one. "Sit."

She swallowed hard as she did as instructed. It felt strange to be seated this close to a man who could kill her with a word. He knocked once on the driver's cab, the car starting and driving down the street. He stayed quiet for the drive, his head locked forward as they travelled. Serena watched as pedestrians bowed their heads and dropped to their knees in reverence. Serena was disgusted that it had come to this... granted, she was very young when he arrived, but she very much wanted to be able to do something, to stop this endless humiliation of her friends and family.

The ride was silent... not even the road feeling like making a noise as the jet black car wove its way through the city towards the Crystal Tower rising high above the skyscrapers of human make. As they arrived, a thin outline of a door appeared in the side of the quartz, parting for the car to make it's entrance. Serena took everything in, watching through bewildered eyes at the interior. She had always guessed the Crystal Tower looked much on the inside as it did on the outside, jagged crystals of pure white sprouting about. The reality was much more mellow, actually resembling a castle of steel more then a spire of nature. The car stopped in a wide room with several other vehicles parked inside. As Serena watched, as her eyes took everything in, a realization came to her. This wasn't a tower... It was a starship.

"This is... a ship?" No words as he stepped out of the car, motioning her to stand. She did, following the man through doors and hallways, eventually reaching what appeared to be a throne room. Flanking the long red carpet stretching across the room were eight young women, about Serena's age. As he walked between the lines of girls, they bowed at their waists, each musing with a cute 'welcome back, Master'. He stopped before a girl; long raven hair in a red halter top and matching red bikini bottom. He reached up to the helmet upon his head and pulled two clasps, steam venting out the side. The girl with raven hair bowed her head and held her hands out like a platter. He took off the helmet, short brown hair the first shot of the unmasked Rightful Ruler of Neo Tokyo And All of the Earth. Shaking his hair a bit, he placed the helmet in the girl's waiting hands, who scampered off to place it upon a marble bust.

"What's your name, girl?" His voice was softer then she'd imagine, each word more like a rumble of thunder then a clap of lightning. Serena swallowed a lump in her throat, looking down to her side. He turned, Serena chanced a look.

He was young. Late twenties, maybe early thirties. His eyes were hard and silvery, shimmering in the dim light. She couldn't speak, she just stared at him, disbelief in her eyes. He was quick as he covered the ten or so feet betwixt the two, his powerful hand gripping her chin, her lips puckering.

"You will learn many lessons here, girl. Obedience is the most important of those. Your name. What is it?" His grip was powerful, but she felt as though he didn't want to hurt her too much, just scare her.

"M-" She began, looking down. "Mishka." He scoffed as he released her.

"Honesty is the second most important of those. Serena." Her cheeks flared red as she puffed up indignantly.

"If you knew it, why did you ask?!" The man smiled, his lips curled into a cruel grin as he sat on his throne. He shook his head as he thought, a hand upon his chin.

"I hate it." He mused. Serena blinked, insulted he ignored her. She looked at him, confused as he just stared. She started to speak before he cut her off. "Your name. I hate it." He snapped his fingers and opened the same hand, the raven haired girl quickly bringing him a tall glass goblet, full to the rim with a thick red liquid. He took it and took a sip. "Serena... derived from serene... a state of tranquility." Another evil smirk. "Doesn't fit you."

"Who are you to say what fits me?"

"Your king, of course." He answered instantly. His glare turned to a young girl in a cloth and metal two-piece bikini, a long swatch of cloth dangling from her waist to her ankles. She had short-cropped brown hair. She was tall... probably the tallest of the assembled girls. "I rename all of my... playthings. After all, what's the good of ownership if you can't use them how you see fit? Makoto." The brown-haired girl stepped forward and bowed.

"I am at your disposal, Master." She spoke so quickly.

"You have been here the longest, and know me best. Would you stand beside our guest?" Without a word, she did as told. "Tell me, girl. Do you know what the difference between loyalty and devotion is?" His glare fell on a girl wearing nearly anything, what could best be described as a two-piece bikini. She had blue hair, her outfit matching. "Ami, please join Makoto next to our guest."

"I don't care." Serena answered. The man smiled.

"Loyalty is doing as instructed because you must. Ami, discipline her." Ami, the blue-haired girl turned to Serena and muttered a quick 'I'm sorry' before slapping Serena across the face. She reacted, nearly dropping to a knee from the force.

"What the hell was that for?!" Serena bellowed. The man continued undeterred.

"Devotion... on the other hand... is doing as instructed-" Before he finished, Makoto spun effortlessly on her bare heel and gave Serena a second slap, considerably harder hen the first. She staggered back and fell to her rear, one hand clenched over her cheek as tears filled her eyes. "-without being instructed." He pushed off the chair and stood, towering over her. She scooted back on the floor as a smile crossed his lips.

"Usagi..." He mused. "That is your new name." He dropped to a crouch, glaring at her. "Do you know what it means? It means 'bunny'. Rabbit. That's what you are. A scared little rabbit trapped with the Fox. Play your cards right, and the little rabbit might just hop out of here alive."

"Do what you want with me. I would rather die then serve you. These girls... You've brainwashed them." He stood, leering at her. A chuckle. Then a laugh, then a cackle and soon it echoed off the walls.

"Brainwashed them? I've done nothing of the sort. The human brain is the most complex computer in existence. Impossible to hack, yet simple to destroy. Do you know how you pick a lock that cannot be picked?"

"You can't." Serena mused. "That's why it can't be picked."

"Wrong." He answered. "Do you know what the secret of a lock is? What gives it it's strength?" He didn't wait for an answer. "A lock's secret is in it's design. Impossible by all... but those with a key. And keys can be stolen, copied. Do you know what the key to your lock is, Usagi?" She was afraid of the answer.

"You are a woman of strong morals. Strong conviction. Your strength is your weakness. You say you would sooner die then serve me. Very well, then. As your King, I forbid you to die. You will be trained, taught how to serve me. You will be abused, you will be hurt. But you shall never die."

"You can't forbid me from dying." He grinned.

"Watch me." He turned to his throne. "Thank you, Makoto. I wish to have a bath, see one drawn for me. Hotaru, dear..." He addressed another girl with short black hair in a metal and cloth bikini of pure obsidian black. "See to it dinner is prepared. All this talking has given me a hunger." His head inclined towards Serena. "Welcome Home, Usagi."


End file.
